


Once upon a time in a Toy Story

by ale__nena



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale__nena/pseuds/ale__nena
Summary: Robin and Regina are about to go in a Romantic trip when their Magical 3 year old daughter  turns them in into toysWill they be abble to get Help and be Humans again ?Happy Valentines to @ankareeda my secret valentines these year.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Once upon a time in a Toy Story

**Author's Note:**

> These is set after season 4,Zelena was never pregnant in my colorful world and she is long gone  
> The Family Loksley Mills been Living happy and peacefully  
> in Storybroke.

Robin and Regina got married after their baby girl’s first birthday, Regina did not feel like planning a wedding while pregnant, so they waited a little while.

The wedding was amazing and romantic, but they did not have the chance to have a honeymoon by themselves, instead they took the kids to a family trip.

It has been 2 years since then, now the kids are old enough to be alone for a couple of days, so Robin decided to book a trip just for the two of them to Bora Bora and surprise Regina for their anniversary.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Around 7 pm, Thursday afternoon in the Locksley Home, less than 24 hours before their anticipated get away.

Regina had spent the afternoon doing laundry and getting the kids’ stuff ready to spend a couple of days at the Charming’s while they are away.

She is in the kitchen multitasking; cooking dinner, setting the table and talking on the phone to Mal.

“Mal listen, Tink already has the schedules and the most important paperwork, please don’t fire anyone like last time.” Regina tells her friend.

“That depends…are they still fucking morons?” Maleficent answers  
  
“Mal, language! You are on speaker and Bonnie is here.” Regina scolds the Dragon lady.

“Oops sorry. Hi, baby girl” Mal says speaking sweetly to Regina’s daughter.

“Hi Mal” The girl says giggling.

“Just keep me posted, okay?” Regina says frustrated.

“No, I won’t. Go enjoy your handsome husband and all his virtues. I will want a full report when you get back,” Mal says mischievously.

“Bye Mal” Regina hangs up and notice Bonnie still giggling at Maleficent ‘s inappropriate vocabulary.

“Honey, if you are going to take Mister Whiskers with you tomorrow, I need you to put him in your backpack, okay? I don’t want Mary Margaret having to come back here to get your stuff” The Mayor tells her girl.

“I don’t know where Mister Whiskers is…if he shows up, I will take him, if not Barbie and Ken. They’re very excited to go, they need some romance,” the toddler explains calmly.

“Did you lose Mister Whiskers? Bonnie you need to be more careful, that is the 3rd toy you’ve lost this week!” Regina tells her.

“Oh, don’t worry Mama, he is just hiding, he will come back” the little dark hair girl says nonchalantly.

Regina smiles at her baby daughter and hopes she will be okay while they are away.

In that moment, the queen asks herself, who will have the hardest time when they are away, her or her daughter? Suddenly the sound of the front door and the voice of her husband snaps her out of her thoughts.

“We are home!!!” Robin says enthusiastically, follow by Roland wearing his soccer uniform and Henry bringing his guitar in.

Bonnie jumps from the chair and runs to meet his father halfway.

“Daddy, daddy daddy!!” she cries as she jumps in his arms.

Robin holds his daughter and follows Roland and Henry to the kitchen where they are greeting their mother.

Robin sets the girl down on the floor, approaches his wife, hugs her from behind, and the gives her a quick, sweet kiss.

She smiles on the kiss and says, “Hi, baby, how was work?”

“Well, a little weird… more stuff went missing” Robin says, she looks at him intrigued so he adds “Granny reported a couple of chairs from the patio and a painting missing. Last week it was some furniture and some appliances, and let’s not forget August’s motorcycle.”

“Really? We were at grannies earlier for lunch, everything seemed normal to me.” Regina says.

“I just don’t get how can furniture go missing with nobody noticing in the middle of the day” Robin comments.

“I don’t know. You tell me, you are the thief after all,” Regina teases him.

“Aren’t we funny, today Your Majesty?” he answers smiling at her.

“Magic?” Regina asks concern.

“Maybe” Robin answers.

“Should we cancel our trip?” Regina asks getting a little anxious.

“No, it is not longer my problem; I am officially on vacation” Ronin tells his wife.

“I don’t know how I feel about leaving the kids if there is threat around again,” the queen says.

“Let’s not get paranoid. It’s just some stolen furniture. Forget I said anything and besides it’s just five days sweetheart,” Robin says caressing her back to soothe her.

“What is Mister Monkey doing here?” Roland says grabbing his monkey from the table where Bonnie is painting.

“He wanted a portrait,” the girl explains sweetly.

“How many times do I have to tell you? These is not a toy and it isn’t yours!” Roland scolds her sister.

“It looks like a toy to me and I was just painting him, you don’t have to be mean.” The girl answers back

“just keep your claws off my stuff” Roland says getting out of the kitchen in frustration holding his monkey.

“Roland be nice to your sister and come back here dinner is ready” Robin says as he grabs the pot of food to take it to the table.

“Henry, come on! You just saw Grace, she can wait until after dinner. Please help your mother with your sister,” The thief says as he passes Henry on his way to the dinning room.

“And you, Missy, haven’t we talked about respecting your brother’s things?” Regina says scooping the girl and taking her to the dinning table.

Once they are at the dinner table eating Regina says “Okay, everyone, as you know, we are we going on a trip.”

“Where are we going?” Bonnie says sweetly and exited.

“’We’ them, not ‘we’ us. We are not invited, remember?” Roland says bitterly

“Roland,” Robin scolds his youngest son.

“What? It’s true, we’re not,” Roland answers

“Well technically yes, but that’s because, you have school, Honey” Regina tells him sweetly and adds hoping to move on from the bitterness, “So I need everyone to be ready and on their best behavior while staying at the Charmings’.”

“I understand you want to be alone and have a romantic trip, but why do I have to go to Grandmas? I am 18, I can take care of myself” Henry says

“If Henry stays, I stay too. I don’t want to go either” Roland says.

“Nobody is staying. You all need to be together and take care of each other,” Robin says.

“Why can’t we take care of each other in our house? I am old enough; I can take care of my siblings perfectly fine,” Henry refutes.

“Maybe, next time Henry…” Robin says trying to reassure his eldest.

Regina cuts it by saying “We are not having this discussion again; you are all going to Snow’s tomorrow and that is final.”

“All we are asking is that you all behave and be responsible. Besides, you will have fun with Snow and David,” Robin says with an optimistic smile.

“We won’t,” Roland mumbles. He has been a little mad because he knows all this nonsense trip was his father’s dumb idea, his mom does not like to be away from them.

“Well then you can pretend, until you actually do, okay?” Robin says a little frustrated because Roland has been a little bratty lately.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, they are in the driveway getting the cars ready.

Robin is putting all the all the kids’ stuff into Regina’s car. Regina will drive Bonnie to Snow’s, while Robin will drop Henry and Roland at school.

It hasn’t been and easy morning, the kids have been clingy and difficult, and it is making them both feel a little bad.

Robin carries Bonnie to the car and puts her in her car seat, “Goodbyes my little princess, I will see you in a couple of days. Be good, keep your brothers in line.”

“I am going to miss you daddy; do you really have to go?” The little girl asks with puppy eyes.

“Yes, Honey, I will miss you too” Robin says about to cry closing the door.

Meanwhile Regina is bringing more stuff out and putting it in the front seat.

“Roland, don’t forget your glasses,” Regina shouts.

“Mama, I can’t find my monkey!” Roland whines behind her.

“Where did you see it last time?” Regina asks as she turns around.

“It was in my room” he keeps whining and adds pointing at his sister “I suspect you have something to do with it.”

“Bonnie do you have your brother’s monkey? Regina asks.

“No” the girl says and adds after her mother gives her that untrusting look “No, mama! I didn’t! He’s probably is hiding, he needs a break too.”

“Mama, she hast it!!!” Roland complains.

“It’s okay buddy, let the monkey have the weekend off” Henry says.

“I can’t sleep without him,” Roland says.

“You can sleep with me” Henry offers.

“Come one, you are going to be late for school. I will find it and have it when you come back” Regina reassures her youngest boy and adds while hugging him “Give me a kiss. l love you, Honey.”

“Love you, Mama, I will miss you” Roland says as he hops in the car and Regina’s heart just breaks a bit.

Regina waves at Roland and turns to Henry “Bye, Sweetie, take care of your siblings.”

“I thought Grandma was going to do that.” Henry answers sarcastically without hugging her and jumping in the other side of the car.

“He will get over it” Robin says hugging her and kissing her forehead before jumping in the car himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“I am back” Robin says when he walks into his house.

“I am upstairs” Regina says and Robin rushes toward their bedroom where Regina is sitting in the bed.

“Oh, I see you found Mister Monkey” he says checking the plush toy Regina gave Roland when they first met.

“Yes, it was under Bonnies bed. I am guessing she kidnaped him” she smiles putting the toy on the nightstand and adds smiling, “All done?”

“Yes, the kids are at school and I have the cash from the atm” he says.

“And I have the passports and the credit cards,” Regina says.

“How was dropping Bonnie at the Charmings’?” Robin asks.

“It went okay, Snow and David teased me for all the stuff I brought for the kids and scolded me for bringing food. But what can I do? My kids are very picky; they won’t eat the cheap crap they eat,” Regina tells her husband.

“I hope you didn’t say that,” he jokes knowing that of course she didn’t and then adds “and Bonnie?”

“Well she pouted a bit, but when I was about to abort the mission Neil came and she got distracted. So I guess she took it better than me.”

“How about the boys? Are they still mad?” Regina asks nervously.

“Well Henry was sweet. He and Roland told us to have a wonderful time, but it felt a little bit more like a curse than a well wish.”

“Well, I guess the hate is pretty balanced then,” Regina jokes.

“Is that all the luggage?” Robin asks curiously, because he once saw Regina bring five pairs of shoes on camping trips, “I am surprised, you aren’t bringing more as usual.”

“That is because, I am not planning on wearing many clothes on this vacation Mister Locksley,” she says teasing.

“Then it seems we are ready to go, Milady,” He says jumping on the bed to kiss her eagerly.

After she indulges a few way too heated kisses and more than provocative touches, she says between moans “Robin we… don’t have time… we... will miss our flight.”

“Come on, just a quickie,” he pleads while cupping her breast and squeezing just enough to get her riled up.

The queen considers this indecent proposal because whatever he is doing to her neck feels amazing.

Suddenly her phone digs as a notification comes in. Between moans, she lifts it up to check.

“What?” She says sitting up abruptly “Fuck!!!”

“What is it?” he asks alarmed.

“Our flight is been delayed 3 hours” Regina informs him.

“Well then, it’s a good thing we started the fun…” Robin says mischievously biting his lips hungrily and slowly getting closer.

“Wait,” Regina stops him with her hand on his chest, stands up and says with a devious smile grabbing the collar of his clothes “Want to do something we couldn’t do in Bora Bora?”

“And what that may be, Your Majesty?” Robin asks intrigued.

“Why don’t we take the thief and the queen for a ride?” she proposes conjuring their Enchanted Forest clothes.

He drinks in the sight of his beautiful wife for a moment. Robin loves when Regina brings the queen and the thief in, mostly because that means she wants it rough.

Without any hesitation, the thief jumps from the bed hungry for her lips. He kisses her and a pushes her against the wall. Regina just lets herself go against the wall and the feel of his manhood against her belly making her needy for him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile a black jeep pulls over on their driveway, which of course, they neglect to notice.

“I am sorry I forget my Barbie, Snow” Bonnie says as Snow takes her out of the car seat

“Is okay, Sweetie, no problem. We will get her. Besides, I have to borrow your Mom’s recipe book if we are going to make, those cupcakes, right?” Snow tells the girl then asks while unlocking the front door “You go find Barbie, while I get the book. Okay baby?”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The couple had moved the party to their bed, Robin is eagerly kissing Regina’s very reviling cleavage.

“Did you hear that?” Robin asks getting distracted.

“No. Oh Robin don’t stop,” Regina complains pulling him closer again.

And suddenly the door burst open abruptly revealing their little girl.

“Bonnie!” Regina yells

“What are you doing here?” Robin screams pulling away from Regina as she sits downs and tries to make herself more presentable.

“I am looking for my Barbie, what are you doing?” the girl asks.

The couple awkwardly stare at each other for a brief second, then Regina starts blushing not knowing what to say, but Robin answers “We were playing “

“Do you always play dress up when, I am not home?” Bonnie whines a bit.

“Sometimes,” Robin answers honestly and awkwardly.

“Robin!” Regina rolls her eyes, “Bonnie where is Snow?”

“You two look funny on those clothes, I wish you could play with me” The girl says between laughs and giggles, then suddenly a golden light comes out of her little body.

Robin instinctively holds and squeezed Regina hand just before the light hits them both, sending them up to the air a couple of feet up from the bed.

They land on the bed, disoriented still holding hands.

Robin feels weird almost light, blinks before sitting abruptly to find out what happened, his eyes cannot believe what he sees:

His daughter looks like a giant, so he screams in despair “Regina!!!”

Regina blinks a few times trying to regain her bearings, but when Robin calls her name her heart stops for a moment. Did something happen to her daughter or Robin? Fear invades her quickly, so she sits abruptly.

The queen is paralyzed so she turns to see Robin and then they stair at each other in disbelief and then inspect themselves.

“What happened to us?” Regina says realizing her daughter is not a giant, but they had shrunk and their flesh is now fabric.

“I don’t know! Did she? Does she?” Robin mumbles trying to grasp what happened.

“Time to play!” The girl screams scoping them and making them fly a bit before saying to her mom giggling “Hello, Your Majesty, nice to meet you, I am glad you brought your husband.”

“Bonnie, Sweetie, no, stop! You are making me dizzy!!!” Robin screams

“Put us down! No! Bonnie, go get help!” Regina commands.

“You are right, we need help! To the castle!” The girl says, grabbing the plush monkey from the nightstand and running downstairs toward the backyard, where her castle playhouse is.

“No, Bonnie! Regina, do something!” Robin says getting pale.

“What do you want me to do?!” Regina answers in exasperation.

“Use your magic!!!” Robin says.

“What do you think I am trying to do? It isn’t working!” Regina yells back, trying to conjure magic.

In between yells and pleads, they make it to the castle. Once in there Bonnie stops skipping.

“Okay, Honey, this enough! I am not joking anymore, go get Snow!” Regina orders.

“Daddy, look, I have these for you” the girl gives him a tiny bow and arrow perfect for his size.

“Thanks, Honey, that is very sweet of you, but I need you to listen to your mother now, okay? This is serious. Go and find help,” Robin says firmly.

“But you haven’t met everyone yet” Bonnie says pouting.

“Hello everyone met the Locksley; they are madly in Love” The girl says happily.

“Bonnie, are you out here?” Snow screams from the backyard porch interrupting.

“Yes, I am coming!” The girl yells back and says to all, the toys including her parents “Well I have to go, have fun.”

“Bonnie, no” “Wait!!!!” Both parents yell in frustration, while the girl closes the door behind her and then runs toward Snow.

“You can’t wonder off like that” Snow tells the girl sweetly

“I am sorry” Bonnie says.

“Is okay let’s go, baby girl” the former princess scoops her and adds “I found your Barbie by the way.”

“Thanks!” the girl answers.

Robin and Regina are knocking the windows and shouting for help trying to get Snows attention, but unfortunately, their neighbor next door had chosen that moment to cut his lawn and the noise of the lawn mower made it impossible for them to beard.

Seeing them in the windows, Bonnie giggles, “Bye Mama!”

Snow glances over her shoulder in confusion, seeing her waving at the play castle. With a laugh at what she thinks are the little girl’s imaginative antics, she rests her on her hip and carries her back through the house to the car

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Regina keeps banging the glasses, harder and harder as her frustration grows, “Aghhh!!”

“Regina, calm down”” Robin says turning her around and holding her arms.

“What are we going to do?” she asks walking back and forth agitatedly.

“Well, I guess our vacations is off,” Robin says.

“This is not a joke Robin! look at us, we’re plush dolls!” Regina says.

“I know things look bad, but at least we are not trapped in another realm, or dead. We both know it could be worse” Robin soothes her.

“Well, it seems, we had a little sorceress in our hands, that definitely was magic.” Regina says.

“I mean, I knew it was a possibility, but isn’t she too young?” Robin asks confused.

“It’s different for everybody. Maybe she’s just gifted. I wonder how long has she even been doing it?” Regina says concerned.

“It’s being a while” someone answers startling them. 

Robin instinctively turns around rapidly and draws an arrow with the toy bow.

“Take it easy Mister Robin, we won’t hurt you,” the plush toy says.

“Mister Monkey?” Regina asks in disbelief while Robin lowers the arrow.

“Yes, is me. Welcome.” The monkey says cheerful.

“Hi, I am Mister whiskers” the plush kitten says and adds, “And that is Rainbow and that is Manuelito the turtle. He is shy”

“What kind of toy are you?” Rainbow the unicorn asks.

“I am not a toy I am the queen” Regina says.

“Honey ,we are all toys here,” The female lion plush toy who makes her way from the back says “if there is a queen here it’s me.”

“Alexandra, Honey, be friendly” a male lion comes from the back and adds flirtatiously, “There can be other queens and she looks like one. Forgive my wife, she is temperamental”.

Alexandra the lioness rolls her eyes and walks toward Robin and circles him like a prey, “And who is this handsome man?”

“I am, her husband” Robin answers awkwardly, not sure how to react to lions flirting with him and his wife.

He snaps out of it when Richard the lion asks, “So you are a king like me then?”

“No, I am a thief” Robin answers, trying to grasp these new surreal situations.

“Okay, everyone no body is anything we are all toys, and we have a purpose: MAKE BONNIE HAPPY” Beartha, the bear with the apron says then offer her paw, “Hi, I am Bertha. I am the oldest one here, and my advice to both of you is: accept you are toys asap.”

“In fact, Beartha, technically, they aren’t” the monkey interrupts, “they are Bonnies parents, they are human.”

“Wait a minute, everyone! Please tell me you are not also people that my daughter turned into toys!” Regina says.

“Of course not, don’t be dumb. If you are indeed Bonnies parents one of you bought us. I am guessing it was the handsome one,” Alexandra the lioness says winking at Robin.

“Yeah, yeah, you bought some of us, others were presents; Christmas, Birthday, random day presents. Certainly, no body in your family needs an excuse to spoil her,” Beartha jokes.

“Except me, I was specially made by you, Your Majesty” Mister monkey says.

“Ugh like you are, so special? You are not even Bonnie’s! I don’t know why you are even here?” Alexandra says.

“Okay wait, so whenever she couldn’t find any of you? You were hiding?” Robin says also trying to not lose his mind.

“Yep she loves play hide and seek” Unicorn says

“Does that mean you were indeed hiding from Roland? Bonnie didn’t kidnap you?” Robin asks Mister Monkey.

“I am sorry, I know I am a disgrace!” The monkey says overdramatically, “I do love that kid with all my heart but dogs scare me! I still have PTSD from the neighbor’s dog incident! he almost killed me!”

The monkey mopes dramatically, pointing his tail which was rebuilt by Regina after the incident.

Regina pubs her fabric hands against her face in exhaustion and thinks to herself “A plush monkey with PTSD, this is too much. Are we so oblivious that all this circus was happening under our nose and we haven’t noticed?”

“Well, if you think about it was a very obvious thing” the unicorn says.

Regina shoots her a glare that she hopes is as effective in her doll eyes as in real life “Can we have a moment alone please?”

“Of course, I am sure sweet Bonnie will make you a room when she gets back,” Manuelito the turtle says shyly.

“What do you mean by ‘make’?” Robin asks, looking around and noticing that the inside of the play castle looks much bigger than it did when he built it.

The turtle hides back a bit intimidated but then Rainbow says “Oh, we are in the middle of renovations, we all have our own rooms and Bonnie mention a indoor pool coming, so we are all excited.”

“But in the meantime, you can use Barbies and Ken’s house if you need privacy. They are on a romantic get away,” Beartha says opening the plastic door.

“Lucky them,” Robin mumbles guiding Regina toward the doll house.

“Just don’t get too private or too exited, no body wants to watch that show again” Alexandra says.

“What did you say?” Regina asks, she is getting tired of this arrogant lioness.

“The New Year’s Party in the outdoor Jacuzzi” Alexandra says mockingly.

“Or the 4th of July…that was wild” Richard adds.

Regina blushes, or at least she feels like dying of embarrassment since she doesn’t think dolls blush, and then turns around hurries inside the house, “I need to sit down for a minute.”

Robin closes the door and approaches her “Honey, it’s not the time to panic.”

“Isn’t it? Our 3-year-old daughter, who we just found out has magic, turned us into toys. We are literally trapped in a castle with an extension charm, with all her enchanted friends/toys, who apparently have watched us have sex several times! I would say is the perfect time to panic, Robin!”

“Well at least Mister Monkey didn’t see it all, we could have cause him another trauma” he Jokes trying to ease the mood a bit.

Regina glares at him but he knows her well enough to know that the joke did calm her a bit.

“I know it’s not ideal, love, I am also embarrassed and I am pretty sure those lions were fliting with us, but we will figure something out, we always do” Robin says.

“What if we stay like this forever?” Regina says.

“Well, I don’t see much difference, you always been a doll” he says, and, as she half smiles at him, he reassures, “Don’t worry, someone will come find us.”

“Who Robin? Everyone thinks we are in Bora Bora.” Regina refutes.

“Well at some point when we don’t call or get back or they find the suitcase and our phones they will realize and try to find us,” he says rubbing her back and kissing her forehead.

“I hope someone is clever enough to look in our daughter playhouse,” Regina says.

“We can also look for a way to get to the house and call someone,” Robin suggests.

“Yeah, maybe Mal or Tink can turn us back,” Regina says.

They hold each other for a minute or two, taking comfort the embrace. Finally, Robin says, “Doesn’t these dream house look overly nice and awfully familiar?”

She parts from their embraces and checks around “Oh My God! Of course, it does, are these…?”

“Yep, all the stolen items. It seems she has quite a collection here; the dryer, the fridge, the leather couch. I have to say, she does have your expensive taste,” Robin tells her checking the couch tags price still on it.

“Great our toddler is a massive thief! I guess I shouldn’t be surprise, considering who her father is!” Regina says and adds. “How this could happen and nobody saw a thing?

“Well as a professional, I have to say this is genius” he says and she shoots him a glare.

“But as a responsible father, I am very, very concerned,” Robin says trying to hide his somewhat proud smile.

“Sure you are!” Regina says sarcastically seeing right through his façade trying not to smile.

“Is that a smile, Love? Robin says and pulls her into a kiss.

As they kiss, they hear a unison “awwwww” from the Toys outside spying through the windows.

“So much for privacy” Regina says.

“Well, since you all heard everything, you are going to have to help us to figure a way to get home?” Robin says.

“Well, we are pretty locked down here, I believe” Mister Monkey says.

“Well, you could take the slide in the second floor that leads to the garden, that isn’t locked” Manuelito says shyly

“If you knew that, why didn’t say so sooner?” Alexandra asks angrily.

“Nobody asked” the turtle says scared.

“It’s okay. Thanks Manuelito you are being great help, unlike others” Regina says to the lions.

“No thank you Mrs. Locksley for fixing my shell last winter” the turtle says sweetly.

“Well, I guess we will be in our way” Robin says and adds “Can someone point us how do we get to the slide?”

“Oh, my friend you can’t leave now, it’s almost dark outside and the racoons are heartless. There is a whole gang that hangs around here! You better wait until morning and even then, the neighbor’s dog wanders around and he’s also a killer!”

“Thank you for you concern, I guess the gang of racoons seems dangerous, but I think we can handle the dog,” Robin says waiting for his wife confirmation.

“We will leave in the morning” Regina says to the toys.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning after a great farewell from the toys Robin and Regina are ready to go back home.

“I don’t see the dog,” Regina looks around, “I know I heard it barking earlier. As soon as we get back to normal, I’m telling Tremaine that I’ll turn it into a garden gnome if she doesn’t keep that damn thing in her yard!”  
  
“Are we sure this is a problem?” Robin asks, “It’s just a little thing.”  
  
Regina scoffs, “Do you want to know how many of Bonnie’s toys I’ve found with missing limbs after that dog got a hold of them? I don’t fancy being a chew toy!”  
  
He nods, “Right, so let’s hurry then.”  
  
With that they slide down the ramp, both falling and awkwardly having to push themselves back up at the bottom. Once on their feet they begin sprinting through the yard, moving awkwardly with limbs that still felt weirdly bendable and grass that, though it normally looked short and well trimmed, was now tall.  
  
The looming stone steps of the porch get closer and closer when they start hearing loud thuds and heavy snorting in the distance.  
  
“Run!” Regina yells, trying to pick up the pace.  
  
Unencumbered by skirts, Robin makes it to the step first. He pulls himself up with jerky motions, turning to offer Regina a hand.  
  
As he helps her to the top step the thumping suddenly breaks into a loud bang as the dog leaps onto the porch, barking deafeningly, and swooped down without ever breaking stride to grab Robin by his cape.  
  
“Robin!” Regina yells, leaping at the dog as it races by, and grabbing a hold of the curly hair on its tail.  
  
She swings wildly, gripping desperately to hold on as the tail wags. As the dog rounds the front corner of the garden, though, her grip slips, sending her flying into the front edge. The branches trash her on the way down, gripping and snagging her dress, until she finally tumbles face first into the dirt.  
  
Groaning, she lifts her head, watching as the dog runs along the sidewalk, Robin still flailing as he dangles from its mouth.  
  
She scrambles to her feet, watching helplessly as the two disappear into the distance.  
  
He was probably taking Robin back to his house. It was only a few blocks away, but, at this size, might as well be miles and she couldn’t poof herself there with magic.  
  
As she glances around, though, she does a double take. Having to blink a few times to make sure she was actually seeing what she was seeing.  
  
It was a motorcycle.  
  
But not a giant one like the cars on the street, a miniature one. About the size of...well herself, at the moment.  
  
She approaches it curiously, figuring it had to be a toy, though, she didn’t recognize it as one of Bonnie’s nor Roland’s.  
  
Touching it, she’s amazed to feel real chrome and fiberglass under her hand. There was even a real key in the ignition.  
  
Suddenly she gasps, recalling Emma poking around their neighborhood after August Booth reported that his motorcycle had been stolen.  
  
Surely not?  
  
Turning the key, the engine roars to life. But how?  
  
She quickly recalls answering questions from Emma, being annoyed by them as Bonnie tried to crawl into the hedges yelling ‘vroom-vroom!’  
  
Regina sighs, they really did have to do something about their extremely precocious little sorceress, but, at the moment, though, she may have just saved her father from getting a foot gnawed off.  
  
Hiking up the shreds of her skirt, Regina mounts the bike and pushes on the accelerator. The bike bumps across the mulch and before thumping up the curb and speeding along. She steers it down the driveway, into the street.  
  
She has to watch closely as she drove along. The houses were so big it was hard to find landmarks.  
  
However, she finally spots Tremaine’s house. Leaning to steer the motorcycle into the driveway, Regina holds on as it bumps across the pebbled walkway around to the backyard.  
  
Once there she finds the dog standing over Robin next to his doghouse. He has his bow out with an arrow drawn but hasn’t yet loosed an arrow.  
  
“Come on, mate,” he says breathlessly, “Don’t make me do this!’  
  
Regina rolls her eyes. Of course, Robin wouldn’t want to shoot a dog, even if his arrow were no bigger than a sewing needle!  
  
Gunning the motorcycle, she speeds across the yard, swerving to a stop and kicking dirt into the dog’s eyes, causing it to reel back with a sneeze.  
  
“Get on!” she orders.  
  
Robin glances toward her just as the dog recovered, but he manages to buy himself a moment by smacking the end of the dog’s nose with his bow.  
  
She shoves down the accelerator as he hops on behind her, holding onto her waist.  
  
The dog yaps loudly as he chases them down the street. Regina groans in frustration as she realizes that it was just going to follow them all the way home.  
  
“We have to find a way to get rid of it!” she yells  
  
“Go toward the backyard!” Robin yells in her ear.  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Backyard!”  
  
“Hold on!” she steers the motorcycle into the yard, speeding up to keep momentum on the grass.  
  
“What’s the plan?!” she demands as they turned into the backyard. So far they’d only succeeded in getting back where they started, and there was no way she could drive the motorcycle into the house because it wouldn’t make it up the porch steps.  
  
She holds the handlebars tight to keep the bike up as Robin jostles her with movements. Glancing behind her, she sees him taking something out of his quiver.  
  
“What are you doing?!”  
  
“Drive toward the apple tree!” Robin yells.  
  
“What?!” Regina feel him moving his hands under her legs and tying something around the seat, “Robin???”  
  
“Just drive toward the apple tree!”  
  
She huffs, gunning the engine. As she approaches, she feels him lift the bow over her head so he can straighten it next to the bike and fire an arrow.  
  
It sails over the lowest branch, singing as rope drags behind it, before plummeting down and embedding in the dirt in front of them.  
  
Her jaw drops. He missed? Of all the times for Robin Hood to miss a shot!  
  
Before she can say anything though, she feels him tugging her waist.  
  
“Get ready!” he shouts, “When I say ‘jump’ let go!”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Now! Jump!” He wraps his arm tightly around her waist. Instinctively she lets go of the handlebars as they tumbled across the grass.  
  
Robin’s grip tightens on her as suddenly they are snapped upward. Glancing up she notices that his other hand is gripping the arrow, and the momentum of the still running motorcycle was shooting them up, up, up…  
  
Suddenly, he jerks them both forward. They stumble, grabbing wildly at the branch before catching their footing.  
  
The motorcycle continues to buzz along, dragging the rope and arrow behind it until it crashes into the back fence, flipping over, and spinning for a few seconds before sputtering to a stop.

They carefully walk the branch toward the boys’ tree house.

Once there seeing all the danger passed Regina says, “We did it!”

“that was amazing how did you event think of that?” Regina says still in excitement.

“I don’t know, I guess improvising and running away is like riding a bike and what about you? I didn’t know you could ride a motorcycle?”

“Neither did I “Regina says.

They hug for a moment but the barks coming from below snaps them out.

“Ughh, I want to set that obnoxious creature on fire!” Regina says in frustration, realizing they are safe but still trapped.

“Maybe we can get to the house from here?” Robin says and starts looking around and adds “Help me find a rope or any kind of wire.”

The queen obeys and goes to the corner of the house where Roland keeps some toys and camping things. While there she spots her son’s glasses and noting that was why he couldn’t find them. She puts them aside and says, “What is the plan?”

“We will build a zip line” Robin says finding a part of a piece of a rod and saying, “Hreat these will do as a handle.”

Regina takes the things out of a box where Roland keeps camping stuff.

Although she is concern with what she found, it is very convenient at these moments, she will talk with Roland about it later and confiscate the rest of these dangerous items when she is human again.

“Did you find something?” Robin turns.

“Yes” she says tossing him the fishing wire and ads with a murders smile “And I also found these.”

“Why do we need a firecracker?” Robin asks curiously.

“We are getting rid of the dog,” She says smiling.

Robin looks in disapproval and she says, “That’s not going to kill him, it’s a small one.”

“Well, it could if you tossed at him.”

“You are not tossing at him, are you?” Robin says concerned.

“I might,” the queen says smiling teasingly her husband and adds “Relax Robin I won’t. I’ll just scare him off to give us time to land and get in the house.”

“How do you plan to turn it on without fire or magic?” Robin asks.

“Science” Regina says holding Roland’s glasses.

Robin smiles, he knows better than fight his stubborn wife and concedes “Fine, just try not to hurt him.”

A few moments later they set the plan in motion.

Robin ties the fishing line to an arrow, and shoots it toward the back door. It lands, embedding firmly in the wood.

He turns Regina who is holding the explosive, Robin holds the glass and let the sun light the wick of the explosive.

Then Regina quickly throws down to the grass next to the dog.

Seconds later it explodes, and the scared dog runs away crying, which makes Regina laugh a bit “All clear, let’s go Locksley.”

Robin grabs the improvised handle on the edge of the tree house and Regina jumps in his back wraps her legs around his waist and torso like a monkey.

He turns to see her over his shoulder, “Ready, Love?”

The queen nods and kiss his cheek sweetly. With that sign he jumps and the fly through the yard.

They land gracefully on the backyard porch just in front of the glass door. Finally after almost 24 hours they are here, and they are so close to getting some help.

“Thank God we made it.” Robin says.

“That was amazing, it was like flying. You are indeed very resourceful Robin Hood,” Regina says cheerfully.

“I am glad you like it, Love, now how do we get in?” Robin says.

“You tell me, you’re the thief” Regina teases him.

He smiles and starts looking around for way to break in their own house, “Let me think.”

“Well, think fast, that dumb dog may come back” Regina says.

“I don’t think he will ever after you threw that firecracker at him” Robin teases.

She smiles and puts her face in the glass trying to see inside, and suddenly the front door opens, revealing his eldest son and his girlfriend walking in the House.

“Look, Henry is here,” she says banging the glass as Robin does, “Henry! Henry!!!”

“Ugh is everyone fucking deaf,” Regina says frustrated then observes how Henry is kissing Grace and taking her top off.

“What is he doing? Oh my God! Let go of her!” Regina screams as she, bangs harder and more frustrated, while both teenagers disappear on the sofa.

“Calm down!” Robin tells her.

“Do something Robin!” She tells her husband.

“I have an idea, follow me” the thief says quickly running to the kitchen door.

He then unscrews the screws from the ventilation plaque on the door, glad he never fixed it, takes it out and tosses it aside.

They jump in and run toward the living Room where the teenagers are getting way too friendly, so she screams “Henry, what the hell do you think you are doing?”

He falls from the couch and Grace screams terrified as she throws a pillow at the couple knocking them down.

“What was that?” Grace says curling in the corner off the couch terrified.

“I don’t know…”Henry says approaching carefully.

Both Regina and Robin are a little disoriented and Henry grabs the shovel from the fireplace and is ready to hit them.

“Wait, Henry it’s us!” Robin says standing up.

“Dad, Mom? What happened to you? And why are you here?” Henry says confuse as he grabs them from the floor.

“Why are we here? Why are you here? You are in big trouble, Mister!” Regina scolds him pointing him with the finger in a way only a mother would “Is this how you take care of your siblings?”

“Mom it’s not what you think! Roland was very upset about Mister Monkey, so Grace came to help me find it…” he explains.

“And she thought the monkey it was in your pants?!” Regina demands.

“Mom!”

“Regina, enough you’re embarrassing Henry, calm down” Robin tells her.

“I better go” Grace takes her clothes and runs out embarrassed.

“Look what you did!” Henry says.

“What I did? This is terrible behavior, what were you thinking?” Regina yells

“Mom I am 18! I am adult, and I can do whatever I want” Henry answers angry at the doll.

“Not under my roof you can’t!”

“Stop it, both of you! We have bigger problems,” Robin tells them.

Henry is terribly upset at his mom, but certainly is not the time to storm off, his parents obviously need immediate help.

“You’re right, Dad, what do I do?” the boy says.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Henry walks into the old pawn shop with his backpack in hand.

“Henry?” Gold says surprise “Is everything okay?”

And Belle asks in concern “Did something happen to your brother or sister?”

“No, they are fine” Henry says calming them down, sets his backpack in the glass counter “but my parents…”

“They are toys” Belle says in awe.

“No kidding” Regina snorts as she rolls her eyes.

“Your daughter turned you into toys, didn’t she?” Rumple says with a mocking smirk on his face.

“Oh, you think is funny?” Regina answers annoyed.

“How did you know?” Robin says confused.

“Well, I sensed her powers ever since before she was born” Gold explains.

“As much as I would love to help, I don’t have magic anymore and, even if I had, I feel these is magic way more powerful. I’m afraid only Bonnie can undo it.”

“Don’t you think we tried that?! She thought it was a game and left us in her play castle to rot!” Regina says frustrated.

“Well kids that age can’t differ between reality and imagination,” Rumple explains.

“What are you the parent of the year now?” Regina snorts

“No, I am just helping Your Majesty” Rumple says and continues “Where is the little one now?”

“With Snow and David, why?” Robin says. 

“You are going to have to trust me on this one” He says to the small thief then tells the boy “Henry, I need you to go get her.”

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wait is not that long, but it seems like forever. Robins is quite stressed about the whole thing, asking himself if they will ever be human again or if the Dark One has something bad under his sleeve. He watches his wife pacing the counter anxiously, but tries to keep it cool.

Finally, the bell on the door announces the anticipated arrival of their daughter.

“What are you doing here? Where is Henry?” Robin says.

“He thought it was better for him to stay with Roland.” Snow explains.

“Let me handle this, I have a plan” Rumple whispers to the Locksley’s.

“Promise you won’t hurt her,” Robin says.

“You have my word, now relax.” Rumple says smiling to little girl.

“What a pretty place, is so magical” the toddler says in excitement while Snow sits her on the counter.

“Hi Bonnie, I am Mister Gold remember me?”. Gold says sweetly.

She nods and says sweetly “Hi Mister Gold, your house is pretty.”

“Do you want to see it?” Rumple says sweetly as he scoops her in his arms.

Once they get in the back the girl says, “You have a lot of cool toys Mister Gold.”

“Thank you, I heard you do too” he answers.

“Belle can you please bring me the dolls?“ he requests of his wife.

Mister Gold holds Robin and Regina and says, “Do you recognize these two?”

“Mommy, Daddy” she says hugging them.

“Do you remember how you did it?” Rumple asks sweetly.

“Yeah, I found them in their room playing drees up and tickling each other and I wanted to play with them,” the girl explains carefully, and Robin and Regina are embarrassed beyond imagination, they feel all the mocking smiles from the adults in the room.

“I bet it was fun” Rumple says.

“Yep, it was amazing,” the girl answers.

“I heard they also had a blast,” Rumple says teasing the couple “but the thing is sweet Bonnie, now we need them back. Your brothers really miss them. They need to take care of you three, and they can’t if they are toys.”

“I would, but I don’t know how to do it” the toddler says a bit ashamed.

“It’s okay Bonnie, I will help you” the old man comforts her.

The girl looks at his parents for reassurance and Robin says, “It’s okay sweetheart, listen to Mister Gold.”

Rumple gets a wand from a shelf next to him, kneels to be on the girl’s level and instructs. “Now hold these carefully. Close your eyes and remember what they do when they see you.”

“They kiss me and give me bear hugs,” the girl says with her eyes still closed.

“Tell me how much you love them,” Rumple says in almost a hypnotic voice.

“To infinity and beyond,” Bonnie answers with a wide smile that show her dimples.

“Do you want them to hug you again?” Rumples say, the girl nods, so the old sorcerer instructs one last direction, “Now feel it in your heart and say it.”

“I want Mama and Daddy back,” the girl whispers.

A powerful light emerges from the tip of the wand and hits Robina and Regina.

Unlike the first time it is not as quick and violent, they transform slowly, they grow, and their flesh starts to appear where the fabric vanishes until they are humans again.

They stare at each other for a second, and as they laugh touch their own bodies to confirm it and then the girl jumps into their arms.

“Your back!!!” Bonnie hugs them tightly.

“Yes, Baby, we are. Thanks to you,” Regina says caressing her daughter’s hair.

“It worked, Mister Gold, it worked!” the sweet toddler informs to the Dark One.

“I saw it, it was amazing! I am so proud of you,” Rumple says genuinely enthusiastic.

“Thanks mister Gold,” the girl says kissing the old man’s cheek.

“I think you deserve a reward for been such a great little sorceress, why don’t you go and pick something you like from the shop?” Rumple says and adds, “Can you please take her Belle?”

Belle nods, picking up the girl to carry her to the front of the shop.

“Thanks, Gold, we highly appreciate it,” Robin says grateful.

“My pleasure, however, I need to say something” Rumple tells them seriously.

“These wasn’t free, wasn’t it? Everything has a price with you,” Regina snorts.

“Is not that Regina. She needs training, and I would like to do it” Rumple says.

“No!” Robin says.

“Without training she could hurt herself or others. She is too powerful, and being so young, it’s dangerous and you know it Regina!” Rumple says firmly.

“What do you mean it’s dangerous? Robin asks Regina.

“Robin not really, it depends okay?” Regina tries to explain her husband.

“Are you sure enough to you are willing to take that risk Regina?” Rumple asks and adds, “Someone has to teach her.”

“Maybe, but not you!” Regina says firmly.

“What is the harm? I don’t have magic anymore,” Rumple argues “I won’t let her go dark if that is your concern.”

“Thanks, but no thanks. Her mother will teach her” Robin tells him.

“Regina is a unique sorceress, but teaching isn’t the same” Rumple says and adds just before they leave, “at least think about it.”

They leave the shop, grab the little girl, and go pick up the rest of the family.

The Charmings offer them to stay for dinner and tell them about their great adventure.

Snow also offers to keep the kids at least another night so the couple can have a break, since they missed their trip.

Regina kindly refuses, because Roland has been very clingy since they were back to and Robin just wants to be with the kids after all this nightmare.

So, they retreat to their home, tired with all the now have to deal with. Henry’s new found rebelliousness, Roland’s stash of explosives, and their magical toddler.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It’s almost midnight and Robin is quietly having a glass of whiskey by the fire in the backyard while Regina was reading to Roland.

“What are you thinking?” Regina says approaching slowly.

“That we fucked up August bike and we have a play house full of stolen items,” He says chuckling at the castle at the end of the backyard.

“I know, we are going to have to return all the stuff that Bonnie stole,” Regina says collapsing next to him on the lawn chair.

“I was actually thinking maybe we should play dumb and just let her keep it, everything is insured anyway,” he says handing her a drink.

“Robin, we can’t do that, we have to make her undo it all,” Regina tells him.

“How?” Robin asks curiously. Learning about their daughter’s power has been a bit overwhelming and he’s beginning to consider what the Dark One said earlier “Maybe she does need training.”

“Maybe, but let’s make that a problem for tomorrow, shall we?” Regina admits exhausted.

“So much for a honeymoon Mrs. Locksley” squeezing her hand and kissing the side of her forehead.

“Well, we could try again next year Mister Locksley” She says sipping her whiskey and squeezing his hand back.

They laugh a bit, “Well it wasn’t that bad if you think about it.”

“I guess it wasn’t, it was kind of a cool adventure. I forgot how great you are at those” Regina says sweetly.

“What about you? I didn’t know you could drive a motorcycle. That was hot,” Robin admits remembering her ridding it.

“And you are now how much it turns me on when you shoot arrows with such precision” Regina says provocatively.

They kiss a couple of times and hands start to wonder.

“Wait! Let’s take these upstairs, we don’t need an audience again!” The queen says remembering the embarrassing conversation with the toys, and whispers “Besides, I have a little surprise for you that I was going to wear at the island.”

“How little?” The thief smirks and looks at his wife hungry.

“Tiny” The queen responds biting her lips in a very inviting way.

He can’t take it anymore so he kisses her passionately in a way only him can make her feel then says, “Let’s just not forget to lock the door this time.”

She smiles mischievously, runs to the house ,and he follows her to their room, were he plans to make it up many, many times for their failed attempt of a honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to @sandpiper for her help writing the adventure parts that I couldnt properly describe and also to @Nanioq.  
> Couldnt have make it withouth them.


End file.
